In the event of an emergency water landing, aircraft typically include inflatable structures that may be used as at least one of a slide to exit the aircraft or a flotation device (e.g. life raft) separate from the aircraft. To remedy inflatable slide and life raft punctures or tears, it is beneficial to have readily accessible to occupants of the inflatable slide or life raft a pump to manually inflate the inflatable slide or life raft and maintain the suitable operating pressure.